


Happy Birthday to Me

by SlytherinLyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Angst, but not really, just sad for lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLyn/pseuds/SlytherinLyn
Summary: Lance was excited. Because today was special. He had been preparing for a month and now it was almost ready. Because someone should be excited for their birthday, right? And all is well, until of course the Galra just /had/ to get involved.





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Lyn here! This is my first fic. Well, my first decent one. Here goes nothing. Oh and it will probably be a while before any updates, so don’t get your hopes up. Here goes nothing. Oh and also, this was written before season three, and before Lance's birthday was confirmed.

Lance was excited. Lance was _really_ excited. Because today was special. He had been preparing for a month, discreetly gathering ingredients, baking his cake without Hunk noticing or getting in the way, - which had to be _the_ hardest thing he’d ever done in his entire life by the way - setting up decorations in the main room in the middle of the night. And it was almost finished. And Lance was _very_ excited.

Now there was only the task of setting up the big banner - you know, the one with the words on it - so that it would fall when he needed it to and waking up the others. Deciding that he definitely needed to hang up the banner first, he set to work.

After studying the bare wall in front of him for a while he formulated a plan. Sure, it was a very bad plan with many ways it could go very, terribly wrong, but it was a plan. He put everything down, sneaking off down a corridor he _hoped_ led to Pidge’s room. He walked slowly as to not make too much noise, but fast enough that it wouldn’t be tomorrow by the time he got back. 

He finally came across a door that so obviously led to Pidge’s room. It was covered in scratch marks, and screws sticking to the door like magnets, there were also a couple of places that looked as if they had been burned by sparks, and the slightly dented door knob indicated that Pidge often wasn’t looking when she entered her room. Lance smiled at the door, wondering how anyone could possibly be so messy and made a mental note to remind Pidge or himself to clean the door - though that may have been his mother’s obsession with cleanliness speaking. 

He opened the door quickly, flinching when it squeaked just a bit too loudly. He froze looking around the room only to find Pidge sleeping peacefully curled up in front of her computer, still in her day clothes. Lance let out a quiet chuckle, figuring she fell asleep working on one of her coding projects. He walked over to her desk, opening a drawer and finding a bunch magnet nails.

“Yes!” Lance exclaimed, just a bit too loudly.

“Lance?” Pidge sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she took in his shadowy form, “What are you doing in my room? And why are going through my desk?”

“Um…” Lance struggled to come up with an answer, “I was just, um, doing… things?”

“You know what, I don’t even wanna know.” Pidge sat up, shutting down her computer and heading toward the bed, “Just take what you need and go.”

Lance hurriedly grabbed a handful of screws and nearly ran out, whispering a quiet thanks to Pidge as he closed the door, earning a tired grumble in response. Speeding down the hallway and back to the main room he heaved a sigh of relief as he came to a stop in the middle of the room. His heart was pounding, he wasn’t used to having to be quiet around sleeping people, everyone in his house could sleep through pretty much anything. Lance chuckled at the memory of when he’d fallen asleep in class and had slept through a fire drill. His mom had given him a whole lecture when he came out.

His mom. He tried to focus back on the task at hand but it was too late. He kept flashing back to all the times his mother had lectured him, when he had broken his older sister’s project, when he had picked up the phone and pretended to be his dad, when he hadn’t let any of his siblings eat some of his birthday cake. He sighed, looking down at the abomination he called a cake. He had tried to model it after the one his mother made for him every year. It was supposed to be a dark blue, with a fondant sea animal - it was a different one each year, and a single candle sticking out of the top. Lance didn’t even get the circle to be a circle.

Lance shook his head, clearing it of all his feeling of homesickness, he had to focus on the task at hand. He set to work on hanging up the banner, using a swivel chair to put the nails on and hang the banner up. He stood on the chair admiring his work, before nearly falling off in surprise as his alarm beeped. It was time to wake the others up. He knew that Coran had warned him not to touch anything on the control panel, but he had to use the comm system and that was exactly where it was located. Lance headed to the bridge, being extra cautious to make no noise now that people were starting to wake up.

When he arrived on the bridge, he headed straight to where Pidge always did her work. He looked around for a bit, before finding something he presumed was the ship’s comm system. He took a deep breath, turned it on, and shouted his message really loud. Really loud.

“Guys wake up! It’s an emergency! Meet me in the lounge” He quickly shut off the system and speeded down to the lounge. Everyone was already there, and Shiro was in his armor, as per usual.

“Whassgoinon?” Pidge yawned through her words.

“Yeah Lance,” Keith was annoyed, directing his anger towards Lance, “Why did you say there was an emergency? And why would you ever wake us up so early?”

“And you know that you’re not supposed to touch the control panel!” Allura joined in.

Soon they were all yelling at him for one reason or another. Lance rolled his eyes. “Would you all just BE QUIET!?” They all stopped talking immediately, turning to Lance in surprise, “I wanted to throw a surprise party because…” Lance was about to make the poster fall down when the alarms sounded.

“Lance, what did you do now?” Allura turned to him.

Lance was about to defend himself when Coran beat him to it, “It’s not him, princess. I think we’re getting a distress signal.”

Coran ran off, heading to the bridge. The others looked at each other questioningly before following Coran. When they arrived on the bridge Coran was already running between screens, trying to decipher the message they had received. As Pidge rushed to join him, the others stood together in a state of confusion.

“Um, does anyone know what’s going on? Because It’s past breakfast and I’m hungry,” Hunk said. He looked around at the others, “Come on guys. Food.”

“Not now Hunk.” Keith said, then turned his attention to Coran, “Coran, what does the message say?”

“It says… um… it says… Pidge? A little help?” Coran turned to Pidge sheepishly.

Pidge rolled her eyes and hurried over to one of the control panels. Her fingers flew across the keyboards, decoding the message. “Got it! It says ‘Captured by Galra. Send help.’ and then a bunch of coordinates.”

Allura entered the coordinates into the ship’s control panel, “Those coordinates are in the Galfor System. It’s a miracle we picked up the signal, given how far away we are.”

“Alright. Suit up everyone, we’re going to rescue these people,” Shiro commanded, turning to the rest st of the team.

“But what about my party?” Lance asked, stepping away from the wall.

“What’s more important, your stupid party or saving these people?” Keith asked, turning away.

Lance didn’t answer.

“That’s what I thought. Come on.” Lance sighed, and joined the others. 'Guess my party will have to wait.'


End file.
